


Онейромантия

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dreams, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лайт не Кира, но иногда ему снится, что это так, и в этом есть и вина L.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Онейромантия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oneiromancy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/153128) by Silver Pard. 



> Переведено на ФБ-2015 для команды Death Note.  
> Беты: ilana, Персе.

Рюдзаки с его кривой усмешкой, Рюдзаки с его сахарно-сладким дыханием, Рюдзаки с его сгорбленными плечами и странной привычкой почесывать лодыжку пальцами другой ноги, Рюдзаки с его глазами как у панды, заставляющими Лайта при их виде каждый раз невольно улыбаться — лишь слегка, Рюдзаки с его быстро-резко-стремительной способностью понимать мысль Лайта и развивать ее, Рюдзаки с его торжественным обещанием, что он проследит, чтобы Кира получил по заслугам, — Рюдзаки, L, Лайт им очарован.

L забрал у него свободу, приковал к себе, как непослушного питомца, заключил в тюрьму, и лгал, и устроил фальшивую казнь, и сделал почти все возможное, чтобы доказать, что Лайт серийный убийца-психопат, а Лайт ничего не может с собой поделать: он очарован им.

Лайт привык к пустоте пьедестала, привык к восхищенным шепоткам, привык иметь все, кроме смысла, все, кроме кого-нибудь, с кем можно поговорить, кто способен думать на его уровне. Мир Лайта так долго был серым и безжизненным, а L и Кира — они вносят в него цвет — и что с того, если этот цвет красный?

Лайт так устал от ничтожности своего существования — ни страсти, ни вызова, ни _жизни_. Все, что он когда-либо хотел, — это... что-нибудь. Что-нибудь, что угодно, что даст ему

(смысл)

цель, и Рюдзаки ему это предоставляет. _Кира_ ему это предоставляет. Всю свою жизнь Лайт ждал, когда же мир наконец станет реальным, перестанет быть столь пустым, столь бессмысленным, столь скучным и монотонным, и это наконец произошло; Рюдзаки

(единственное цельное, единственное красочное, что есть на свете)

подарил ему реальность.

Ради этого Лайт мог бы выдержать и куда более худшее, чем то, что Рюдзаки с ним сотворил.

Так что он улыбается и обещает, что они поймают Киру вместе, и совершенно искренне называет Рюдзаки своим другом — даже после всего, через что этот _друг_ заставил его пройти. Потому что Лайт не Кира, и если все, что Рюдзаки совершил, поможет это доказать, Лайт сумеет это вынести.

***

Лайту снятся монстры и яблоки, чирканье ручки по бумаге и звон цепей.

***

Каждое мельчайшее действие требует согласования с обеих сторон, и через какое-то время (пережив целый ряд неприятных происшествий) они легко работают вместе почти как одно целое. Рюдзаки тянется к телефону; не поворачиваясь, Лайт наклоняется к нему и поднимает руку достаточно высоко, позволяя двигаться без неудобства для себя. Лайт подстраивает шаг под привычку Рюдзаки останавливаться между делом, когда ему приходит в голову какая-то мысль, или сворачивать в сторону в середине прогулки вдоль относительно прямого пути к комнате Мисы, или к диспетчерской, или куда-то еще. Рюдзаки перестает тянуть его за собой, будто неодушевленный предмет. Бóльшую часть времени.

Ватари приносит новый поднос с пирожными; Рюдзаки сосредоточенно насыпает в чай достаточно сахара, чтобы ввести диабетика в кому, а Лайт выбирает, какой вид сладкого Рюдзаки съест первым (в первую очередь всегда пончики, потому что Лайта смешит лицо L, когда он их ест), — постоянно предлагая в следующий раз взять что-нибудь действительно питательное.

Рюдзаки поблагодарит его за заботу о своем здоровье, отметив относительную питательную ценность своего печенья (или коржика, или леденца, или), спокойно проглотит, чем бы это ни было, и примется рассуждать вслух, что Кира, возможно, попытается подорвать его дедуктивные способности, забрав у него сахар.

Лайт станет возражать: если Рюдзаки продолжит питаться в том же духе, то о Кире ему беспокоиться не придется; все, что Кире нужно будет сделать, — терпеливо подождать, пока тело L не сдастся, не в силах справиться с таким большим количеством сахара, а Рюдзаки прищурится и отпустит колкое замечание о способности Лайта воспринимать вещи с точки зрения Киры.

Их сосуществование дает сбой в зависимости от нескольких факторов — хорошо ли Лайт спал предыдущей ночью, степени подозрительности в голосе Рюдзаки, когда он говорит о понимании Лайтом Киры, последнего раза, когда они дрались, и демонстрировал ли Рюдзаки в последнее время особенно высокую степень социальной неприспособленности.

(Лайту все равно, что говорит Рюдзаки, он _знает_ , что тот смог бы устроить что угодно другое вместо их нынешней системы принятия душа.)

***

Руки Рюдзаки бесконечно завораживают Лайта. Узор из синих вен, гибкие и эластичные связки и миниатюрные кости, проступающие под кожей при легких, аккуратных движениях. Если он задерживает взгляд на руках Рюдзаки, Лайту не нужно смотреть ему в глаза.

Глаза Рюдзаки откровенно нервируют, и моментами Лайт так же восприимчив к этому пустому взгляду, как и все остальные. В безопасности собственных мыслей он думает о черных дырах, трещинах в пространстве, что забирают все и ничего не отдают взамен. Лайту не нравится, мимоходом поднимая взгляд, видеть эти черные, черные глаза, раздевающие его, ищущие монстра под кожей, ищущие крови и грязи, которых _там нет, черт возьми, сколько раз ему это повторять_? Прежде на Лайта никто так не смотрел, словно то, что находилось у него под сияющей улыбкой и непринужденным шармом, молниеносно быстрый, молниеносно яркий

(молниеносно смертельный)

ум был гораздо интереснее. Лайт чувствовал бы себя польщенным, если бы L не искал массового убийцу; если бы не знал, что L хочет видеть его мертвым за то, чего он не делал — потому что _если ты убивал людей, ты уж точно бы об этом помнил_.

Но он может это вынести. Он не Кира, нужно только как-то доказать это Рюдзаки.

В первый раз, когда он понимает, что знает, о чем Рюдзаки думает, по тому, как тот ежеминутно морщит лоб, и по тому, как чуть меняется его взгляд, Лайт так взбудоражен, так горд, как... нет, более горд, чем если бы всего лишь получил сто процентов на экзамене или выучил новый язык.

— Не злись, — неожиданно говорит он, в глазах светится торжество, губы напрасно растягиваются в довольной улыбке (и ох, процентную вероятность того, что он Кира, это повысит по-страшному). — Ты же знаешь, Мацуда просто не может иначе. Данные ведь не утеряны или вроде того.

— Я не злюсь, — отрезает Рюдзаки, но слегка поворачивается, обращая на Лайта полную силу своего пристального внимания, пытаясь найти подсказку, как тот пришел к такому выводу.

— Конечно, нет, — отвечает Лайт, почти ничего не соображая, опьяневший от триумфа, и неожиданно трудно поверить, что проснулся он, злясь на этого человека.

 _Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь_ , хочет он сказать, взволнованный, однако здравый смысл омрачает восторг и холодно предупреждает, что Лайт никогда не должен ничего выдавать Рюдзаки, иначе Рюдзаки использует все, что Лайт скажет, против него.

Так что он не говорит ничего, как бы ему ни хотелось, поскольку Рюдзаки бы воспринял это как попытку узнать что-то, чтобы использовать против него, а Лайт этого не хочет; он лишь хочет узнать Рюдзаки получше, узнать его достаточно, чтобы Рюдзаки перестал считать подозрительным каждое его малейшее действие.

***

Лайту снится, что он держит в руках весь мир, и какое-то время тот сияет при его триумфе. Но затем начинает портиться, темнеет и разваливается на кусочки, хоть Лайт и пытается собрать их воедино.

***

Одну ночь они проводят, уклоняясь и от работы, и от сна, и ничего не делают, только играют в игры. Начинают с шахмат — что до отвращения символично и заканчивается патом. Продолжают играть в «Четыре в ряд», «Монополию», го, «Мышеловку», реверси и огромное количество карточных игр.

Рюдзаки протестует против крепкого кофе Лайта и даже ухитряется убедить его попробовать слойки после выигрышной комбинации в покере.

Когда утром в разумное время прибывает команда, Лайт испытывает такую эйфорию от употребления сахара, что возникают вопросы.

Позже, когда Лайт согнулся над кружкой с медленно остывающим кофе и рассеянно наблюдает за сверкающими огнями, которые продолжают танцевать вокруг непрерывными колесами по всему его затуманенному полю зрения, L говорит ему вернуться назад и проверить свою работу. Не то чтобы он сомневался в выводах, к которым Лайт пришел в то время, когда находился под воздействием, объясняет L, однако сахар, по-видимому, сильно ускоряет мыслительные процессы, и если даже он сам с трудом мог следовать за прыжками и скачками логики (а временами — нелогичности) сквозь множество таблиц едва взаимосвязанных данных, у остальной части команды просто не было шансов.

Лайт решает отказаться от сахара навсегда.

***

Во сне Лайт свертывается в клубок вокруг Рюдзаки, словно прося поддержки или защиты.

В первый раз, когда Лайт просыпается оттого, что рука Рюдзаки — в его волосах, осторожно проводит по ним пальцами, как будто Лайт — крепко спящий тигр и шанс прикоснуться к его меху перевесил возможную опасность, Лайт задумывается, успеет ли дотянуться до этих паучьих пальцев, поймать их между зубами и прикусить.

Рюдзаки интересуется, хорошо ли он себя чувствует, поскольку выглядит немного бледным.

— У меня болит голова, — наконец тихо говорит Лайт и осмотрительно не добавляет, что он чувствует себя так, словно что-то бьется в его черепе, пытаясь выбраться наружу.

***

— О чем ты думаешь? — лениво спрашивает Лайт у Рюдзаки однажды утром, еще до того, как выпить первую чашку кофе и включить мозги, наблюдая, как тот с изысканной точностью раскладывает кусочки сахара. Угол наклона и линии кубиков, длинные бледные пальцы Рюдзаки и аккуратные, паучьи движения — при их виде Лайт думает о числах, и углах, и геометрии

(и процентах)

и математике — языке созидания; Лайт убежден, что, если смотреть на руки Рюдзаки достаточно внимательно, он увидит танец чисел, а в промежутках между ними найдет начало всего.

Рюдзаки поднимает голову, удерживая по кубику сахара между большим и указательным пальцами каждой руки. Смотрит на Лайта долгое мгновение, словно пытаясь попробовать на вкус, увидеть или ощутить по запаху правдивость слов Лайта, — ведь Рюдзаки даже подозревать не может так же, как другие люди. На этом размышлении Лайт делает мысленную заметку проверить, получится ли у него убедить Мацуду, что Рюдзаки может узнать, когда кто-то говорит ему правду, попробовав ее на язык.

— Я думаю, — говорит Рюдзаки, и при звуке его голоса Лайт мгновенно отбрасывает все несерьезные мысли (это происходит непроизвольно, однако он не может вспомнить, почему), — о том, что ты — дверь.

Лайт моргает, сбитый с толку, и адресует Рюдзаки мягкую, искреннюю улыбку, смущенную и немного неуверенную.

(если бы его сейчас видели девочки, которых он очаровывал в старшей школе, они бы не поверили)

— Я думаю о том, что ты — дверь, а за ней — Кира.

Улыбка Лайта исчезает, словно ее никогда и не было; он открывает рот, чтобы оспорить, возразить, сделать что-нибудь, ведь Рюдзаки не может на самом деле...

— Я думал, что у меня есть ключ, когда тебя поместили в заключение и убийства прекратились, — негромко продолжает Рюдзаки, не сводя глаз с лица Лайта, будто глядя прямо сквозь него в поисках какого-то ответа. — Нет, — исправляется он, — у меня был ключ. Я вставил его в замок, повернул, но дверь _все равно_ не открылась. — Сахарные кубики рушатся под внезапным нажимом его пальцев. — Я выясню, как тебе это удалось, — обещает L, и Лайт слышит _Я докажу, что ты Кира_.

Лайт обрывает разговор на середине, схватив с подноса печенье, которое Рюдзаки оставил, увлекшись сахарными кубиками, и запихивает его Рюдзаки в рот.

Когда Рюдзаки заканчивает жевать, он объявляет: вероятность того, что Лайт — Кира, поднялась еще на три процента, так как он пытался заставить его подавиться кондитерским изделием.

Когда в комнату заходит Мацуда, ему приходиться моргнуть три раза, прежде чем он верит тому, что действительно видит, как Лайт повалил Рюдзаки на пол и принудительно кормит его печеньем. Не то чтобы, впрочем, Лайт прилагал к этому много сил, да и Рюдзаки, кажется, не жалуется (сильно). Мацуда спрашивает себя, стоит ли упомянуть об этом при шефе, но решает, что шеф, вероятно, подумает примерно то же самое, что и Мацуда, когда только их увидел, а Рюдзаки, наверное, хотел бы когда-нибудь иметь детей.

( _Я открою тебя, даже если для этого тебя придется сломать_ , — говорит L рано следующим утром, его рот слишком близко к уху Лайта; Лайт, не шевелясь, лежит в темноте.

 _Я сломаю тебя_ , — говорит L, и Лайт долго, очень долго прислушивается к его дыханию, дрожа от гнева и желая L смерти с тихим, злым отчаянием, потому что L — гений, так и не научившийся мудрости и не способный вынести даже мысли о том, что может ошибиться.

***

Лайту снится зеркало, и лицо в отражении — безжалостное, прекрасное, чудовищное — становится лицом L и шепчет _кира_ с нежным удовлетворением от его яростного крика отрицания.

***

В тех редких случаях, когда Рюдзаки спит, на его лице безмятежное спокойствие, что-то идиллическое и потустороннее, из-за чего Лайт задумывается о каменных святых. Лайт может разглядеть там тень своей смерти. С острыми углами и мягкими изгибами, окрашенными тенями и лунным светом, Рюдзаки красив, и, если бы Лайт не ходил из-за него по лезвию ножа каждый момент бодрствования, он мог бы это увидеть, мог бы заслужить честь это увидеть.

Но Лайт лишь сжимает кулаки и смотрит на это лицо, и шальная мысль прижать подушку к этой кривой улыбке или обернуть цепочку наручников вокруг бледного горла и заставить равномерный пульс остановиться приходит ему в голову достаточно скоро, чтобы он мог сказать Рюдзаки честно и с возмущением, что он _никогда даже не думал об этом, Боже, Рюдзаки_!

***

— Я не Кира, — тихо говорит Лайт L в лицо — L, потому что Рюдзаки — это фасад, который он отбрасывает в сторону, когда они заперты в темноте лишь вдвоем. — Я не Кира, — говорит он и хочет, чтобы L увидел, что в этих словах — правда.

— Сейчас — нет, — безразлично соглашается L, и Лайт хватает ртом воздух, как будто L пнул его, и не знает, переполняющее его чувство — гнев или что-то совершенно другое (почему его должно это задевать? До этого через его равнодушие невозможно было пробиться), прежде чем отворачивается.

— Лайт-кун, — говорит L, и он собирается сказать что-то, что совсем не поможет, поэтому Лайт огрызается, что это не имеет значения, можно ему теперь пойти спать, и игнорирует все попытки привлечь его внимание, концентрируясь на ощущении, душащем его, концентрируясь лишь на дыхании, потому что нет ничего, что L может сказать, от чего стало бы лучше.

— Лайт-кун, — мягко говорит L перед рассветом, и теперь Лайт может дышать, он ждет извинения или объяснения — ему все равно, чего именно, — но L ничего не говорит, лишь вздыхает и отодвигается. Лайт впивается ногтями в ладони и борется с желанием разорвать L лицо. Боль проходит, так что Лайт игнорирует тот факт, что обычно был бы в шоке от жестокости и неистовства собственных мыслей.

***

Лайту снится L, как он проводит руками по всему его телу, отдирает кожу от мышц и мышцы от костей, произносит Кира Кира Кира снова и снова, пока это не заполняет воздух, как песнь, подходящая концу света.

***

Завтрак задает тон всему дню, и обычно по утрам они оба стараются вести себя особенно мирно, но L на него _смотрит_. Не просто смотрит, а _смотрит_ , и Лайт гадает, почему тратит столько времени и усилий, подавляя этот один-единственный смертоносный импульс.

— Прекрати это, Рюдзаки, — наконец говорит он, признав поражение и подняв взгляд от домашнего задания.

— Прекратить что, Лайт-кун? — Рюдзаки сама невинность и рассеянность, как будто понятия не имеет, с чего бы Лайту такое требовать, как будто попытка раздеть Лайта глазами, чтобы найти Киру, не служит основанием для такой реакции.

— Так на меня смотреть.

— Как? — парирует Рюдзаки, и Лайт знает: раздраженный вздох от злости на ребячливость Рюдзаки лишь добавил еще один балл к процентной вероятности того, что Лайт — Кира.

— Да в чем дело? — наконец требует он объяснения; в голосе звучит металл.

_(18 процентов, Ягами-кун)_

— Я как-то не так сижу? У меня слишком растрепаны волосы? Слишком приглажены? Дело в том, как я читаю, или как пишу, или в количестве раз, сколько я зевнул, или как я двигаюсь, _что_? Что заставляет тебя думать о Кире?

— А я должен видеть Киру, Ягами-кун?

Долгое мгновение Лайт на него смотрит, и неужели он правда всего несколько минут назад думал лишь о том, что ему нужен кофе и как Рюдзаки может есть это на завтрак, потому что его начинает душить гнев, и

 _Я убью тебя_ , шипит острый как нож голос, похороненный глубоко и становящийся все сильнее, _я погляжу на твои чертовы похороны и станцую на твоей безымянной могиле_ , L.

— Так что, Ягами-кун? — продолжает Рюдзаки и терпеливо ждет ответа, в то время как его бездонные глаза пытаются разодрать Лайта на части, и Лайт бросается на него, ведь что еще он может сделать, и, быть может, если он просто _ударит_ его, то перестанет думать о куда более худших вещах.

Когда в девять часов в комнату заходят остальные участники команды расследования, они оба притворяются, что ничего не случилось, и все старательно не замечают подбитый глаз, рассеченную губу, оцарапанную щеку, порванную одежду и туго натянутую между ними двумя цепь.

***

Лайту снова снится L, тот ничего не делает, только на него смотрит.

***

Иногда Лайт гадает, что именно так задевает его в L. Лайт всегда состоял из масок, всегда знал, как именно реагировать на людей, как их успокаивать, как убеждать в своей искренности, как им нравиться, как предотвращать или сглаживать конфликты. Кто-то однажды сказал Лайту, — но он не может вспомнить, кто, а он должен, он знает, что должен, этот кто-то был важен, был ему ближе, чем собственная тень, — его слова могли так затуманить голову, что люди начинали прозревать только тогда, когда уже было слишком поздно.

Лайт никогда не считал себя манипулятором; способность очаровывать, изменять себя, становясь именно тем, что хотят другие, так же естественна для него, как дыхание. Только перед Рюдзаки, нет, L, с его полным пренебрежением общественными условностями и сардоническим бормотанием, что способность Лайта очаровывать и подчинять людей своей воле — ужасно в духе Киры, Лайт начинает сомневаться в себе, в собственных мотивах.

Он никогда не использовал свою легкость в общении с людьми, чтобы кого-то обидеть, в этом он вполне уверен. Он использует ее для совершенно противоположной цели — чтобы никого не задеть, и что, черт возьми, это говорит о Рюдзаки, раз он может заставить умение быть очаровательным, не будучи профессиональным аферистом, звучать как характерная черта Киры?

Нет ничего _неправильного_ в том, чтобы налаживать с людьми связь, с горечью думает Лайт, скосив глаза на L, скорчившегося перед мониторами, словно вытаращившая глаза горгулья. Лайт один раз посмотрел на себя с извращенной точки зрения Рюдзаки, обследовал свою личность через компьютерные экраны и искажающие голос программы, и он прекрасно знает, что L видит. Это не возможность установить контакт, которую он изображает под оценивающим взглядом Рюдзаки, а укоренившаяся часть социальной обусловленности, холодная и необходимая способность, выработанная с раннего детства для идеальной имитации человеческих отношений.

Лайт с ним не согласится, но L расшатывает основы его самого, заставляет его начинать думать, что черное — это белое, а белое — это красное, заставляет его думать, что он может быть убийцей, может быть Кирой, когда он _знает_ , что это не так.

Или знал, по крайней мере.

Затем он думает об Айбере, о том, как полезны его навыки, и хотя Лайт бы предпочел вообще не сравнивать себя с преступником, уж лучше так, чем думать о себе, как о

(— Как думаешь, какой Кира человек?

— Думаю... Кира... Хорошо умеет имитировать нормальное поведение. Более чем хорошо. Думаю, он может естественно и без усилий вращаться среди людей любого типа и не вызывать пересудов. Тем не менее он совершенно оторван от людей и общества в целом, следовательно, для него ничего не стоит убивать в таких масштабах, в каких мы расследуем.

_Ты правда хотел сказать «Кира», Рюдзаки? Не «ты»?_

— Думаешь, в нем не хватает сочувствия? Или способности быть человеком?

— Не хватает способности быть человеком... можно сказать и так. В Кире чего-то недостает, из-за чего ему кажется, что он имеет право судить людей. Думаю, вполне возможно, единственная реальная связь Киры с миром — люди, которых он убивает. С помощью них он не только выражает свои взгляды, не только демонстрирует свое убеждение, что общество можно изменить к лучшему путем устранения некоторых элементов, но еще и поступает так потому, что у него нет никакого другого способа связи с человечеством, которое он так отчаянно хочет изменить.)

В каком-то смысле Лайт почти доволен, что Рюдзаки сводит его с ума, что он уничтожает ту часть Лайта, которая знает людей и умеет с ними общаться. Рюдзаки низводит Лайта до разозленного ребенка, не способного себя контролировать, не способного перестать срываться, и Лайт знает глубоко внутри, в чистоте своей ярости, что L сомневается в собственном суждении, когда Лайт так честно и так очевидно реагирует на его приманки.

_(Кира молод и не терпит проигрывать.)_

_Да, Рюдзаки. Но Кира не позволит себе так очевидно проявлять свою ненависть_. Так что Лайт чувствует себя хорошо и даже лучше, чем хорошо, позволяя себе ударить Рюдзаки, как если бы они были всего лишь друзьями в вышедшем из-под контроля споре.

_Эта ненависть к тебе искренняя. Если ты не можешь поверить моим глазам, если ты не можешь поверить моему энтузиазму, или моим улыбкам, или моему расположению, если ты не можешь поверить ни в одну из положительных эмоций, которые я тебе показываю, поверь хотя бы в это._

***

Лайту снятся электрические стулья, и иглы, и расстрельные команды, и петля висельника, и он пытается сказать людям, собравшимся, чтобы посмотреть, как он умрет, — их тысячи, и это неправильно, — что они ошиблись, он не виновен, он не Кира, но на них всех надеты пластиковые маски L, и все они смотрят на него безучастно, без какого-либо сочувствия, словно он бешеный пес, которого собираются усыпить. Проснувшись, Лайт скулит _Я не Кира, нет, нет_ , и когда L осторожно обхватывает его руками, как будто не хочет, но знает, что должен

(он отправит Лайта на казнь с тем же видом неохотного долга)

Лайт думает, что пал так низко, как только мог.

Если L не хочет отпускать его, то потому, что наслаждается ощущением власти над Лайтом, держа его при себе таким слабым, беспомощным, зависимым. L поступает так, чтобы унизить его, L пытается завоевать его доверие, чтобы позже использовать против него, L делает что угодно, только не утешает своего друга, потому что друзья не клянутся, что ты серийный убийца и они отправят тебя на казнь.

 _Если бы я был Кирой_ , думает Лайт, глядя L в затылок, и поражается яду в этих словах. _Если бы я был Кирой_ , думает он, и, когда Рюдзаки оборачивается, Лайт усердно трет лицо, пытаясь стереть как доказательство своей слабости, так и ненависть в глазах.

***

Лайт задыхается. Он посреди паутины, и отпечатки Киры — _первого Киры, настоящего Киры_ — на ней повсюду. Это ужасное чувство, что все аккуратно, точно встает на свои места, когда они подбираются все ближе к Йоцубе, к Хигучи, дрожь узнавания, как будто Лайт уже увидел этот спектакль раньше, давным-давно, и только-только вспоминает. Кира это спланировал, думает он, но не говорит. И это пройдет по плану.

 _Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь_ , иногда ловит он себя на мысли, смотря на спину L. _Я могу этому противостоять_.

Рюдзаки и Лайт друзья, в некотором роде, но _L_ , лучший детектив мира, — _я не позволю тебе уничтожить меня_.

(кого?)

L с его болезненно бледной кожей и нескладно выступающими костями, L с его глазами — черными дырами, что лишь уничтожают, L с его мучительно искривленным телом, L с его улыбкой, которая говорит, что он знает о Лайте что-то, чего не знает Лайт, что-то, что даст L право убить его, L с его ребячливостью, и с его превосходством, и с его нежеланием _видеть_ — L, Лайт его _ненавидит_.

***

Лайту снится L, как тот падает, падает, глаза черные, и распахнутые, и удивленные, и мертвые, и Лайт смеется и смеется.

(и тогда просыпается, хватая ртом воздух и захлебываясь в ненависти к самому себе)


End file.
